Apology Accepted
by Akiza Copperfield
Summary: Takes place during Ep Cyberswith. My spin on how Jonny apologized to Race for dinging his car. Rated M for Lemon Race/Jonny


Summary: Takes place during Ep Cyberswitch. My spin on how Jonny apologized to Race for dinging his car.

I do not own any part of the Real Adventures of Jonny Quest.

Apology Accepted

Setting: Race's Bedroom

Race has just pushed Jonny into his bedroom closes and locking the door after.

Jonny as Race steps closer to him: Look Race I'm sorry about the car. What can I do to make it up to you?

Race nods: Let me have sex with you. (because Jonny and Race have been secretly together since the Mary Celeste mission but they've never had sex)

Jonny smiling: Alright but what about my dad, Jesse, and Hadji?

Race putting his hands on Jonny shoulders: Don't worry they'll be in the tower working on that program for a while.

Jonny: What if they come lo, but Jonny was cut off by Race slamming his lips into Jonny's. It took a second for Jonny to recover from shock, but when he did the younger of the two kissed the other back with all the passion he could muster.

Then when both males needed air they pulled apart but not for long because Race went right for Jonny's neck but he stopped when felt two hands on his chest softly pushing him away.

Race Looking worried: What's wrong?

Jonny: I want to suck your dick Race.

At that moment Jonny ripped off Race's belt, pants, and Boxers. After Jonny pushed Race on to the bed and kneeled in front of him taking Race 10 inch cock into his mouth causing Race to throw his head back in pleasure and scream Jonny's name. Then after about 15 minutes Race came into Jonny's mouth and he swallowed every drop.

Jonny smirking up at Race: So you up for more?

Race: I am if you are.

Jonny: Oh I am.

Race nods ,stands up, takes of his shirt, drops it and walks around Jonny to his wardrobe and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.

Race in a commanding voice: Get on the bed.

Jonny does as he is told and Race follows him until Race's muscle frame was on top of Jonny's tiny one.

After kissing for awhile Race starts to remove Jonny's closes first he got rid of Jonny's shirt and slowly Race started to suck on the younger's left nipple which caused the teen to moan and arch his back and Race does this until it turned pink then does the same to the right and gets the same result. Then Race takes off Jonny's pants and boxers to reveal his stiff 7 inch cock. Once Race was done ogling Jonny Race spreads Jonny's legs apart and puts a generous amount of lube on three of his fingers and positioning one of them at Jonny's tiny virgin opening but before the bodyguard pushes it in he looked up at his soon to be lover to make sure he was ready and all Jonny did was nod. So Race pushed in one finger and Jonny bit back a whimper.

Race in a worried voice: You okay.

Jonny: Yeah go on I'm fine and Race nodded and pushed in a second finger to accompany the first one. Jonny then grabs the sheets and squeezes them so hard his knuckles turn white.

Race: Jonny if it's to much I'll stop I don't want to hurt you.

Jonny: No Race please don't ever stop I want to feel you inside me. Again Race nodded and put the third and final finger in and Jonny again bit back a cry of pain. Finally after scissoring his finger to stretch Jonny Race grabs the condom and puts it on. Then Race takes out his fingers and put a lot of lube on his erection and positioned himself at Jonny's entrance and slowly pushing in and Jonny' screams out in pain and pleasure and a few tears escaped the young Quest's eyes so to distract him from the pain Race kisses Jonny on the lips and pushed his tongue into his mouth . Then when Race was fully in he waited for Jonny to adjust to his size and when Jonny pushed down on the dick, Race got the hint to move, but he started out slow hitting Jonny's prostate every time.

Jonny: Race fuck me faster harder oh man you fell so good.

Then after awhile Race and Jonny felt there release was close so Race grabbed Jonny's neglected member and pumped it in time with his trusts. It ended with Jonny coming into Race's hand and Race coming into Jonny's ass. Then the bodyguard and the young Quest collapsed beside each other in a heap and shared a lazy kiss then fell asleep basking in the glow of their love.

Race before falling asleep: Apology accepted

The End

I know it sucks, but I'm posting this as a challenge to see how can write a better Race/Jonny lemon story. Please read and review.


End file.
